


Birdcop

by ChibiEnvyChan



Series: Birdcop [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Birbs, Fluffy, Gen, mystery birb, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: A 15 minute writing exercise.Gavin comes home to find a surprise.
Series: Birdcop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Birdcop

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta checked or edited. It's a 15 minute speed typing thing.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Just another one of those days, but Gavin supposed it was good to have a breather every now and then. It was more on… as much as he loved his job, he hated paperwork with a passion, and the feeling was mutual. While he could pass it onto another person, he didn’t want anyone to suffer and second it was his responsibility being in charge. The whole leadership and responsibilities thing. It wasn’t only ordering people around. No, being a leader took more. It meant making sacrifices at times, looking out after his team in addition to the innocent people, having to make tough decisions, and so forth.

Upon arriving home, Gavin slipped off his jacket and placed it on the rack. Sometimes he felt like tossing it anywhere though that meant having to deal with it later, and later might be a long time in which he’d forget where he dropped it in the first place.

It wasn’t dark just yet. Gavin walked over to his beloved bird and let the little guy out to stretch his wings. He knew all too well the feeling of being cooped up and not able to fly. He hated it, being caged, not having his freedom. After showering Pearly with affection, he moved onto his succulents. Looked like it was time to water them again.

Gavin grabbed the watering can and proceeded to fill it with of course water. He thought about giving them fertilizer, but he remembered doing that recently. Just as he was about to water them, a strange sound came from outside.

“Enemy?”

It was a muffled sound as if someone was trying to conceal their presence. He quietly placed the watering can and moved to the window. Depending on who it was, he would use either his gun or the wind. Either way, they’d be blown away.

However, what he saw wasn’t someone out for his life or steal anything, not that he owned anything worth taking in the first place. He holstered his gun, unsure of what to do next.

The yellow and black bird looked miserable. Its head and tail drooped low. Was it injured? Or perhaps tired? As soon as it saw Gavin, it looked up at him with pleading but determined eyes. How could he possibly say no?

When he approached the bird, it didn’t do anything. Handling wildlife was much different than handling people. But at least, they were easier to understand for the most part. He picked up the bird without much difficulty. In fact, it chirped in appreciation and snuggled against his hand.

“What shall I call you?” he asked as if the bird would answer him.

The bird blinked several times in response. Seconds later, he felt what was akin to a static shock.

“I guess Zappy will do for now.” He brought the bird inside. Tomorrow he would take ‘Zappy’ to the vet for a check-up.

What did the little guy eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess who or what bird is?


End file.
